Fletching
This article is about the Fletching skill. For information on training Fletching, see Fletching training. Fletching, hard to get items to train the skills. It is therefore one of the harder skills to get 99 in on Corruption X.The training of Fletching will mainly not produce alone Fletching xp, but you will also get Magic,Smithing, Woodcutting and Crafting xp to make Fletching supplies. Look for different methods of training further in this article, but we will start with the basics of the fletching skill before. The most important tool for Fletching is a knife. You can make (u) bows and arrow shafts with a knife. You can buy knives in the skilling shop 1 of Oracle of Dawn at home. You can also add them to your toolbelt to save an inventory spot. Contents http://corruptionx.wikia.com/wiki/Fletching?oldid=7103# show Arrows The training of Fletching will start with arrows. You will only be able to make arrow shafts at level 1. It's kind of boring and not a good training method. But you can make some money from it when you will make Rune or Dragon arrows. Or you can make them to train your own Ranged level. You will have to use a knife on a normal log, select arrow shafts and use feathers on the shafts. You will get headless arrows after this. You have to use arrowheads on them now to finish the arrow. These arrowheads can be made with smithing. *Dragon arrowtips can be obtained by catching kingly implings. Bolts Bolts exist out of metal and feathers. You can use them as a sort of arrows during Ranged in combination with a crossbow. You will need bars before making bolts. You can smith these into (unf) bolts with the Smithing skill. You will have to add feathers to these (unf) bolts to finish them. You could eventually add gems to these afterwards to get a special effect. *Silver bolttips need to be made with Crafting, not with Smithing. Bolttips You can also add special bolttips, that are made from gems, on your bolts. You can also turn enchant these bolts with the Magic skill afterwards. Look into the Magic guide for this'' (will be added later)''. You can get bolttips by cutting cutted gems again. It isn't smart to do this with an onyx since it is an expensive gem. You'd better buy them in the TzHaar shop. Darts Darts aren't used much in Ranged. First make darttips with Smithing and use feathers on them. *Dragon darttips can be obtained by catching Kingly Implings. Bows We can start with the real work now. You will need a knife to make bows. You can choose between a shortbow, longbow and (crossbow) stick when you use your knife on any log. You can also make arrow shafts with normal logs, but this is explained in the arrow section. You will be able to make bows when you klick one of the two different bows if your Fletching level is high enough. You will need to add a string to an unstrun bow, a bow string. How to make a bow string? That's really simple. You go to the flaxfield in Seers' Village. That's in the south of Seers' Village. You will have to pick some flax there. Head over to a spinning wheel then and spin the flax. Select the bow string (3rd option) and you will spin bow strings . Spinning wheels can be found south of the bank in Seers' Village or on the first floor in the castle of Lumbridge. You can now use the bow string on the unstrung bow. You have will now have a bow to use in the Ranged skill. You can use these bows for High alching to train your Magic level or sell them in the general store for a little money. Crossbows You can also make crossbows with the Fletching skill. Crossbows are made of wood, metal and special strings. So you will also need a sertain Smithing level too make them. Make a (crossbow) stock from a normal, oak, willow, teak, mahogany, maple or yew log with a knife. Add your limbs to them now. These can be made with Smithing. And put a crossbow string on it afterwards. These can be made by using a peace of raw beef or bear on a range. You only need level 1 Cooking for this. you will have to choose sinew, not for cooked meat. Make afterwards a crossbow string from this sinew on a spinning wheel. Your crossbow is finally ready now! Training There are different methods advised on the page following page that you can use to train Fletching on a quick and efficient way. About this page Written by Deflexus. Thanks to A wikia contributor for contributing to this page.